<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Over The Top by hobiwanisfine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118720">Over The Top</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobiwanisfine/pseuds/hobiwanisfine'>hobiwanisfine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Over and Under [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Business Casual, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, accountant!obi-wan, and obi makes sure she knows it, boss!obi-wan, cocky!obi-wan, hard sex, i dont wanna ruin everything for you but, lack of the word "breasts", not work appropriate, obi fucks in his tie, obi likes being called sir, obi-wan wants to ignore reader, plus size! reader, reader has big tits, reader is a filthy whore, reader likes to wear tight button ups, she has different ideas, they're tits in this office, tiddy spillage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:14:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobiwanisfine/pseuds/hobiwanisfine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your boss Obi-Wan is really hot, and he knows it.<br/>You like tight button ups that barely hold your tits inside, he likes them too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Over and Under [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Over The Top</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Teehee so here's something new. This is me writing like I am reader because my tits would very much like to be held by one very handsome and dominant Obi-Wan Kenobi :-) Enjoyyyy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You let your shoulders fall back as you rolled them out. Sitting behind a desk all day had its perks but you had to work on your posture before you could fully enjoy any of them. </p>
<p>Except one, you could and have been reaping its benefits since you started working here.</p>
<p>From your seat you could see directly into your boss’s office. Obi-Wan was very attractive and he knew it, and he flaunted it. His tight shirt clung to his torso and his arms every time he leaned back in his office chair. You had the perfect view. </p>
<p>You imagine everything that you’d love for him to do to you as you absentmindedly plug in commands to your computer. Your jolted from your thoughts as your phone rings.</p>
<p>“Kenobi and Associates, this is (y/n) speaking, how may I help you?” You ask into the phone while opening a new tab on your calendar. New clients are always flooding in and it’s your job to schedule your own. You add the client for a date 3 months away and hang up, returning to your work.</p>
<p>Your printer whizzes to life next to you, startling you out of your short bout of concentration. Picking up the pages, you see they’ve been printed from your boss’s computer. Your heart races, this is an in to his office. Maybe if you show off enough, he’ll do something about your low work ethic.</p>
<p>You stand from your desk, documents in hand and you unbutton an extra button on your blouse after making sure it was properly tucked into your dress pants. Your tits were practically spilling out of your shirt and that was perfect. Your shirt was a size too small to properly fit across your chest without you fully spilling out of it but it hugged your body in all the right places, making you feel invincible. You started toward Obi-Wan’s office and your heels softly clicked against the thin carpet of your office building. </p>
<p>You knocked on his glass door and you saw him wave you in, a finger in front of his lips signaling you to be quiet. You entered silently and swayed your hips a little extra as you walked toward his desk. You leaned over his desk with a hand planted firmly in front of you, placing the documents on his side of the surface. You lingered for a second before straightening yourself out and turning around to leave his office.</p>
<p>As you began to close the door you heard him begin to cut off one of the firm partners on the phone.</p>
<p>“Hold on Anakin. I have something I need to do before we finish this conversation. I’ll call you back.”</p>
<p>You smirked to yourself as you made your way back to your desk and sat down in the plush chair. Arms reaching out for your keyboard, subtly pushing your tits together even more. You began to type out your report about some client’s bullshit as you saw him stand up behind your monitor.</p>
<p>Putting his suit jacket on and making his way toward his door, you breathed in deeply and exhaled quickly. You faked obliviousness as he headed right for your desk, everyone around you either freezing or closing compromising computer tabs. You continued to type out your report as he closed in on your desk, his hands slammed down shaking everything slightly out of place. </p>
<p>“Come with me.” He said quickly as he turned again on his heel to head back toward his office.</p>
<p>You smirked to yourself and stood up, following behind your agonizingly attractive boss. All eyes were on you as you made your way across the aisle in a few long strides. You looked through the glass walls at your staring co-workers as he slammed the door, locking it and instantly blurring the glass. You could faintly see your coworkers outlines through the glass but not enough for them to know what was about to go down. </p>
<p>You sat down in one of the chairs facing his desk as he made his way to his seat, practically growling at you when you faked innocence. </p>
<p>“That call, was very fucking important and you just waltz in here and pull that shit?” He said through gritted teeth. </p>
<p>You gulpped, suddenly unsure if he was going to fuck you or fire you. He noticed this and seemingly relaxed, baring his teeth slightly as his lips curled into a smirk. He took a moment to scan your body and suddenly you feel self conscious, your arms folded over your stomach.</p>
<p>He quickly tsked at you from across the desk, he stood up and made his way to you. He sat on the edge of his desk with his back straight, arms crossed in front of his chest and his legs on either side of your crossed legs. </p>
<p>He looked you up and down again before pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. He unabashedly traced the outline of your tits in your shirt before he brought his back up and met your eyes and held your gaze. </p>
<p>His hands moved forward and unfolded your arms from across your stomach, caressing your waist in the process. He trailed his hands down to your hips and back up to your ribs as he formulated what he was going to say. </p>
<p>“So you expect me to watch you walk around in shirts like these,” he growled as he gripped at your waist. </p>
<p>“And not expect me to fuck you?”</p>
<p>His hands suddenly moved to the front of your shirt and tore the fabric apart. Buttons went flying across his office. You had no idea how you were going to leave without someone noticing but you didn’t care.</p>
<p>Your tits bounced as they fell from the lack of support your shirt somehow provided. You didn’t wear a bra because they didn’t underneath your blouses. You gasped and your arms instantly went to hide yourself again, but Obi-Wan kept your arms at your sides, each wrist being captured by his large hands. </p>
<p>“God look at you, you little fucking whore. You’ve wanted this for so long haven’t you?” He asked you and you just nodded and blushed. He tsked at you again and removed his left hand and brought it to your cheek.</p>
<p>“You’re gonna have to use your words. That body isn’t gonna make me treat you any different, no matter how sexy it is.” He whispered next to your ear.</p>
<p>You sighed and leaned slightly into his touch but he quickly pulled his hand away, rooting it in your hair and tugging harshly.</p>
<p>“Answer me whore.” He spat and you moaned.</p>
<p>“I’ve wanted this since you hired me sir.” You breathed out.</p>
<p>You heard his breathing hitch when you called him sir and you smiled a little. He pulled you up by the hair and helped you stand. He quickly met your lips in a heated kiss. Pent up sexual frustration and tension boiling off of your skin. You found your hands on his cheeks, fingers weaving in and out of the hair that grew there. He pulled away and harshly smacked your ass.</p>
<p>“Shoes, pants, panties, off. Now” He demanded and you obliged, making quick work of your remaining clothes as Obi-Wan kicked off his shoes and loosened his tie.</p>
<p>He turned to face you and your face began to heat up, you were wearing nothing and he had practically everything still on. Obi-Wan made his way back over to you and ran his hands across your entire body, taking in handfuls of whatever he could. He paid special attention to your ass and tits however, seemingly not being able to fulfill his desire to hold them. </p>
<p>His hands left your body as he tugged at the buttons on his shirt, taking more care with them than he had with those on your shirt. You watched intently as he shucked the shirt off his shoulders but left on his bright blue tie. His hands soon found you again and he tugged you in for a kiss with as much force as before. His hands found their way to his belt and after a couple seconds he was completely rid of them, the only thing between you and his cock were his boxer briefs and you had plans for those. </p>
<p>You quickly hooked your thumbs under the waistband and you tugged, pulling them down his thighs. You broke the kiss for breath and his lips instantly found your neck, harshly sucking and biting your skin, kicking his underwear off the rest of the way.</p>
<p>He left bites down your body and your breathing hitched as he neared your aching pussy. He pushed you back lightly to sit on the top of his desk, your legs spread as he settled between them. He placed his hands on your thighs and he rubs his thumbs back and forth before kissing the insides. His lips ghosted straight over your pussy and made their way down your other thigh.</p>
<p>You sighed and were met with a light smack on your thigh.</p>
<p>“You really are desperate aren’t you?” He moaned out.</p>
<p>You nodded letting your hands find themselves in his hair so you could lead him to your wet core. He chuckled but obliged and he licked a stripe between your folds, catching your clit between his lips and sucking harshly. You gasped at how amazing it felt and you hands tugged and Obi-Wan’s hair eliciting a moan from him, it travelled up your center and settled behind your ribs, pulling a similar moan from yourself.</p>
<p>His hands continued to rub your legs up and down, as his attention left your clit and his tongue instead found his way to your entrance. Pushing his tongue inside you both moaned. To him you tasted absolutely decadent and to you his tongue felt like velvet against your aching core. One of his hands travelled from your leg to your mound and he let his thumb begin to rub circles over your clit as he continued to tongue fuck you. </p>
<p>Your hands were still deeply rooted in his hair as you howled, sure your associates had heard you at this point. You could feel the heat pooling in the bottom of your belly and you couldn’t keep it behind the floodgates for much longer. Your walls tensed and Obi-Wan pulled away. You whined at the loss of his tongue and fingers and looked for an answer on his face.</p>
<p>“There is no way in hell I’m letting you cum on anything other than my cock.” He said as he adjusted his tie.</p>
<p>You moaned out at his words and almost came from the sheer force of this interaction. He helped you stand once again and turned you so that you now faced his desk. He pushed you forward and you stopped yourself from smacking into the desk with your hands. </p>
<p>Obi-Wan ran the tip of his cock between your folds, slicking it up with your lubricant. He lined himself up and pushed inside, tearing through and moaning loudly. You screamed out at the agonizing stretch his cock had brought to your pussy. You could feel his breathing and you calmed yourself, focussing on the pleasure the stretch brought to you.</p>
<p>“Move, God move please.” You moaned out as you felt the anxiety course through your veins, as if you would wake up from this if he didn’t move.</p>
<p>He leaned forward over the curve of your ass. He grasped at your hanging tits as he began to pull out just to ram himself back into you. Your entire body jolted on his desk and your tits jiggled deliciously in his palms. He moaned and kissed your neck. He pulled one hand away from your tits to snake it into your hair. Wrenching your head back by your hair, he brought his mouth to your ear.</p>
<p>“God. Has. Nothing. To. Do. With. This. Whore.” He moaned out and punctuated each word with a hard thrust. </p>
<p>This made your head spin, his pace steady but the thrusts were almost too much to handle. You clenched around his cock as he continued his brutal assault, his fingers finding your nipples and rolling them around. Your breath hitched in your throat as the sensations began to build up, a certain feeling returning to the pit of your stomach. He picked up his pace at this, chasing his own release.</p>
<p>“Sir, I’m gonna c-cum.” You moan out only to have your head yanked back again.</p>
<p>“Not until I say so.” He picked up his pace once again, seeming to move at an inhuman speed. </p>
<p>He pounded into you, each time he got deeper until he found that perfect little spot inside of you. You moaned out and he smirked, driving himself into it harder and faster. He began to batter your nipples with the hand that was still on your tits and you could barely continue holding yourself up. </p>
<p>You felt his cock twitch inside of your before he whispered in your ear to cum. You let go with a yell of his name as your vision was blinded by white. Heat ripped through your body as he continued his thrusts, they were lazier now as he was seconds away from his own release. His thrusts became slow and lazy as he shot his load deep inside of you, allowing you both to moan one last time in unison.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan pulled out and found his clothes around the office. You collapsed into the seat you had been in when first invited into his office. Your mixed spend dripping down your legs and you tried to avoid getting any on the dark furniture of the room. You pulled your pants back on, your underwear lost to the flurry and your shirt having been torn apart. You crossed your arms over your chest as Obi-Wan made his way back in front of you, his pants back on with his shirt in his hand, his blue tie still hung loosely around his neck.</p>
<p>He offered you his shirt and you took it, buttoning it up as far it would go before gapping. Your tits once again spilling out of the shirt, you tried to force one more button before he stopped you. He pulled you up so you could slip on your heels and you came face to face with him. He readjusted the shirt so that the tops of your tits spilled over the edge of it ever so slightly.</p>
<p>“I like it when they spill out over the top like that.” He whispered, a smirk plastered across his face. </p>
<p>You nodded and smirked in return. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I bet you do sir.” You winked as you tugged him closer by his tie.</p>
<p>You set your lips on his in a quick kiss then turned away from him and headed back to your desk, swaying your hips and making a show of it. You looked over your shoulder to see him smiling and shaking his head. You unlocked the door and the glass unfogged, no one was paying attention to him standing shirtless in his office. All eyes were on you as you sauntered back to your desk and sat down. </p>
<p>You picked at a small loose thread at the cuff of the white shirt, looking up at Obi-Wan as he had pulled on the remnants of your light pink shirt and buttoning his suit jacket over top. He looked as though he was just a few buttons short of a fully buttoned shirt as he leaned back and picked up his phone, presumably calling Anakin back.</p>
<p>You sighed contentedly as he locked eyes with you from his office and winked. Maybe you should let him tear a few more of your shirts open if it meant this kind of attention at work.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This vibe was really uncharacteristic for and Obi fic tbh and I'm living. Channeled my inner Anakin feelings and forced them on our sweet romantic boy. I hope you guys liked learning about some of my fantasies lmao, quarantine got me writing and I got some ideas for the future. Let me just say that this sunday is my birthday and I will be having cake.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>